Doki and Nabi
by Galen Aima
Summary: Quite simply, this fic is the five steps in written form, with some stories that never occurred in the original, and some new stuff that ties in with the main story. Either way, I know that there is a shortage of these fics...hope I make your day!
1. Chapter 1: Ddota, Kunyo!

**A/N: Hi there! This'll be quick: I'll be writing this fic, which is partially a novelization of 'There She Is!' and partially my own little explanations for some things, and a few stories here and there about our heroes in an attempt to somehow add to this series. I doubt I can, but you don't win battles by sitting at home, sucking your thumb and...anyway. Before I begin…some things in this fic will be different from the original. The mediums of storytelling are different (That genius Amalloc uses technology, I use bland text) so some things must change, and, as mentioned, there will be little things that never even happened in the original, but the whole point of fanfiction is to be different… and regardless of a few things being different, I think you'll like it! **

**P-please like it ;_;  
><strong>

_**Chapter I: Ddota, Kunyo!**_

It was my daily routine; I press a button. A cup drops down. Fish comes out into the cup. I take the cup, and then I eat the fish. The others did it all the time and I was not any exception. That's what cats did. Rabbits, bunnies, whatever you call them, they did the same with carrots and carrot juice. That particular day was no exception, either, to anybody's routine, especially mine.

And yet it was that routine on that day that changed everyone's life.

The innocence of what happened, when you put it against the cruel background of society, it baffles me. The complexity of our values, of our society, it seems unimaginable how simple this thing was that set our lives into motion! I mean, there are actual _signs _all around town that warn you: no cat-bunny romance! But either way, it happened.

It was when our eyes met.

The way I saw it, she was just some rabbit kid at the machine next to me, it wasn't like I would have thought a thing of her afterward; a wave at the most on passing if we'd made small talk was pushing it. Interspecies interaction, that was a…point of contention, to speak lightly. More so an event that had the potential to cause riots in some parts of the city.

I'd only turned my head for a split second and our eyes had met. She seemed to have done the same, and her eyes widened-if anything, that's why I didn't break the gaze then and there. It lasted a few seconds, until I decided to break the nervous tension.

"Um…hi there."

There was a sort of delay for a few seconds, as she seemed to be registering that I'd said anything. She just stood there, hardly even blinking as she looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

Nothing still-her silence was now a frightening thing. I was about to just leave and go on with my day, when she finally spoke, albeit softly and quietly.

"You're cute."

MY eyes shot open in sheer disbelief-she was saying this to me? I looked around; a crowd of people was seeming to gather whilst I stood there in shock, and she did the same, albeit in a flustered, enamored state-either way, we both looked like a pair of bumbling idiots hogging the vending machines. Worse yet, I was a cat and she wasn't, and I'll bet fifty thousand won that that was the reason people actually seemed to care…or maybe they were just hungry. Either way, somehow there was something to make it worse-I was just now noticing that, in my disbelief, I'd squeezed the foam cup so hard I'd spilled some fish.

She twirled up to me in small pirouette, and jammed a dry carrot into my mouth in what I assume was some sort of bunny mating ritual, before she continued to stand there, giggling like an imbecile. While she still had her back turned, I did the smartest thing I'd done throughout the day, and _bolted_, while the crowd looked at us in disgust.

And then she nonchalantly came running after me-ddota, kunyo-chasing me.

I made for a bridge, and charged across it trying to get away once I saw her coming in pursuit, and she kept going, undeterred. It seemed from then on, she was everywhere chasing me; coming up out of manholes, on balconies, offering me a carrot…something.

Somehow she got me cornered at one point during the pursuit, I forget how, but she sure made use of the time, telling me about how I'd be riding horseback, ballroom dancing, and sweeping her off her feet and dragging her through the air, whilst sunflowers looked on in envy…oh yes, now I remember. She'd buried me in pink hearts.

Made of wood. Yeah, the one that clonked me on the head was my favorite. I don't remember anything six hours after that. Must've been something she put on the carrot earlier.

I found myself waking up slowly, digging myself out, and eventually getting the heck out of there-she'd managed to do all of this and we were still on the streets, so I have to give her credit for a job well done. It would seem she spent all that time combing my fur, so I'm glad my body was covered in wood hearts, save for my head.

Over the next few days, it continued. I'd received a heart-shaped candy box with a carrot in it, been given a cake while I was on the toilet, and even at a cafeteria I had my face stuffed with carrots…for a point I was beginning to wonder if stuffing my mouth full of carrots was just some kink she had.

Finally, one day, I sat her down and, using visual aids, tried to teach her: cat plus cat equals good. Bunny plus bunny equals good. Cat plus bunny equals disaster. The lesson didn't sink through.

With that failed attempt, I tried to set her up with some rabbit guys; I gathered a bodybuilder, a poet, and a smart guy. Funnily enough, her eyes started glowing, and she chucked them all up into the air, even the huge guy. She even managed to tackle an entire street full of people just to get to me two hours later…again, credit where credit is due. I'd managed to break away from her grip, however, a few seconds later. With that, I dashed for a nearby building; here, where there's a building, there's an elevator, and that holds true for the buildings you go to if you're trying to get a view of the ocean; they're tall and they work as an escape route. For the stupid, that is, but I wasn't exactly thinking fully.

I slid into the elevator, barely able to kept my footing. Without getting a good look at the operator, I blurted out, "top, ASAP."

As the elevator was set in motion on the ascent, I casually glanced to my left; there she was, blushing heavily, to my dismay. When the elevator finally got to the top, the first thing I was some rabbit guy looking at me in disbelief…I was buried in those infernal wooden hearts again. At least, I hoped they were made of wood.

He helped me out of the pile, and immediately I looked to the observation deck.

"Thanks!" I blurted out, before leaping out of the open observation window to the water, dozens of feet down.

"Wait," I thought in the seconds as I descended. "I hate wate-"

The ocean bay was as welcoming to a cat as one would imagine it to be, after that kind of jump. When I'd surfaced (and begun to thrash in a desperate attempt to stay afloat) I noticed that instead of helping me, the people around me were on the deck above the water, staring at me like I was a retarded suicide…I know where Center Tower is, thank you all.

Ahem. Anyway, I soon found myself slipping under, and the water seemed to be singing to me in some sort of melodic tune, while it wrapped me in her warm arms, only the singing was my own awful-sounding gargling, and the 'warm arms' were actually just the water. The cold, cold water.

It was all the more surprising when I felt a tugging on my ear, and then I felt myself being dragged up. I looked over-it was that very same girl, in snorkeling garb. I was shocked, and, true to my nature, my eyes widened.

Well, they would've…but I was too busy losing consciousness to do that.

I woke up coughing out water, and saw I was wrapped in a towel. The girl was there, and had been doting on me the whole time. The whole time. And if anything, that got to me…in a good way.

"You're pretty determined," I chuckled.

She smiled. "Yep."

"More determined than anyone else would, I imagine."

"I guess so."

I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just…I don't even know your name. I don't know anything about you…well, I know you're the most persistent being on the planet, but that's it. And you don't know my name, or anything about me, so-"

"You're Nabi, a male cat, living in Apartment 1 in Carp-artment Building C, and-"

"Okay, stop right there before I'm creeped out."

She giggled, and I sighed. "What," she said, "you weren't creeped out before?"

I chuckled. "Well…"

I looked around. "This your house?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I get here, exactly?"

"I brought you back here yesterday. You were going in and out of consciousness, but you never did say anything."

I looked around-just then I was noticing that I was on a nice mat and that the towel was warm.

"This towel is still warm?"

"I've been changing them out every half hour or so."

"You've been looking after me this whole time?"

"Yeah…I was really worried at first."

I laughed again. "Boy, I sure feel like a jerk."

"No, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, I was a jerk," I replied. "Just say it."

"But you-well, yeah, a little," she replied, blushing.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't see why we can't be friends or something, the signs say no romance but friendship is something different."

"It's a thin line," she said, winking. I daresay she said it in a slightly suggestive tone.

"Now, see, that's the thing, you can't-" I began, as she started gazing into my eyes, while hers widened. I sighed. "If I tell you we'll see what happens, will you leave it at that?"

"Okay."

"Then we'll see what happens," I said.

"Alright!" she said, giggling and blushing furiously, as well as a bit shamelessly.

"Society doesn't restrict you much, does it?"

"Nope…say, you want to head back to those machines, get a drink or something?"

"As friends," I said, slightly more firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. You sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah," I said, getting up. With that, I put my towel on the mat. "By the way, you know who I am…what's your name?"

"I'm Doki."

"Doki?" I replied. "Hi, I'm Nabi," I smiled, extending my hand, fully aware that she knew I was Nabi. Still, it meant something…I suppose.

At the machines, nothing had changed, but the crowd was gone and the area was empty at the time, which I considered a boon from God-I was a bit nervous to be seen with her in public, a fact that I'm ashamed of but admit to.

She handed me a foam cup. "Try not to break it," she said, smiling.

"Thanks."

She went back to the machines, and while her back was turned, an attractive cat came walking down the sidewalk. I'd no intent to say anything, but I was amused to see a large, gray bunny chasing her, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Times are changing," I observing, sipping the drink-only to realize it was carrot! Despite this, I downed the beverage…in retrospect I suppose it didn't taste bad in the least. With that, I looked back at Doki, wh appeared to be partaking of some fish, a clothespin on her nose.

"You like fish?" I asked, bewildered.

"What, you think I went out to get your food last night? I love it. Always keep some on hand."

"Huh," I said, feeling myself become a little bit enamored, though I quickly dashed the thought.

**Well? Please, rate and review! I look forward to the next chapter…no idea if it'll be the adaption of Step 2 or an 'in-between' story. If you have ideas for an 'in-between' story please, PM me! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cake Dance

**A/N: You're still here? Hm, I must not be that bad at this. Or the unemployment rate went up. Either way, you're reading, so I'm a happy camper ^^ Also, point of view will jump around a bit…just saying. :)**

Chapter II: The Cake Dance (and a Masochism Tango)

"Let's see," I muttered. "Idiots on reality TV, idiots on the news…idiot on the couch watching this, that'd be me…"

As I mumbled to myself, trying to keep sane, my mobile phone rang-checking the caller ID, it was a number I hadn't seen before.

"Yeoboseyo," I said, a bit tired. "Who is this?"

"This is Nabi?" a female voice said.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"This is Hana. I'm a friend of Doki's."

"Don't you manage that famous band, _Mixture_?" I was shocked.

"Yes."

"Wow, you guys are famous…I can't believe it, _the _Hana, calling me-wait, you said you're a friend of Doki's?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Did you get the invitation?"

"Invitation?"

"To the party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, Doki's surprise birthday party."

"Hm, I never got one. Was I supposed to?"

"Yes, it must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Probably. When is it?"

"Corner Café, five-fifty on Saturday."

"Today is Saturday."

"Well, then, today."

"You're not giving me much of a timeframe," I chuckled. "But yeah, I'll be there. What should I get her?"

"No need for gifts…although, if you brought the cake I'm sure it would be the best part of the day for her."

"Alright, I'll call around and see if I can get a cake, then I'll call you back."

"Sounds good."

"Bye."

I hung up, and went for the phone book-on my way I'd noticed it was already one o'clock. "Better move fast," I mumbled. Finally reaching the phone book, I flipped through the pages. "Bakery…bakery…ah! Gochi's place." With that, I dialed the number; Gochi was, in an nutshell, a kind old cat who always had the best stuff when it came to baked goods.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Gochi?"

"Nabi! It's been forever! How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Your cousin's working here now, you know…I'd be happy to hire another," he said. "If you know what I mean."

I chuckled. "I'd love to, but this gig as the paper boy is covering everything…say, how much would it be to get a carrot cake?"

"A carrot cake? About fifty thousand won."

"Fifty thousand?"

"Food is expensive, but it's not like you want one anyway," he laughed. "What can I get you, then? Catnip pie?"

"That's just it, I need a carrot cake."

"What? Why does a self-respecting cat like you need a…" he began, his voice trailing off, before I heard a barely audible gasp. "No, no, Nabi, please, please tell me you're not-"

"No, it's not that, it's for a friend of mine."

"Oh. Well, what's his name?"

"It's a she."

"Oh, dear God, Nabi!"

"What?"

"Sure, you're friends now, but she'll go from nibbling carrots to nibbling on your ear, and then what have you done? It's a slippery slope, boy, you can't trust those people. Bunch of sly nymphomaniacs trying to get a quick dime out of you!"

I sighed. "Sir, it's…she's a friend, she saved my life, I just want to do the nice, feline thing. And ergo, I should buy her a cake for her birthday. Fifty thousand, you say?"

"Yes."

"Well, looks like I'm not eating for a week, but I'll take it."

"I tell you what," he said, "I'll sell it to you for thirty."

"Wow…thanks!"

"Don't worry about it, our families go way back. But I want you to be careful and not spend too much time with her…rabbits are bad news."

"Well, anyway," I replied. "When do I pick it up?"

"5:45 P.M.," he said, "I'll have it then."

"I'll get there at 5:30."

"Sounds good. Talk to you then."

With that, we both hung up, and I gave a bit of a sigh. Gochi was a nice man, but he hated bunnies for whatever reason, and thought they were no good-of course, you'd never hear him say it when they were buying his cakes, so I guess that's it's own little lesson.

I checked my caller ID, and dialed up Hana.

"Yeobose-oh, hello, Nabi."

"Hey, I ordered a carrot cake from old man Gochi?"

"That racist old kook?"

"He's not…he's no kook. And he gave me a good deal, a fifty thousand cake for thirty thousand." I was actually surprised she knew him-everybody knew his cakes were the best, but few actually knew him.

"Probably spit in it," Hana said, cursing under her breath.

"What did he ever do to you? He'd love you-a successful cat, came out of the shadows, made a name for herself, all that!" If anything, she had to at least give me credit for reading the biographies.

"He hates me. I went into his shop once and he yelled at me for polluting the feline race, yadda yadda yadda, because the band is integrated, and in his mind, that's somehow justified. And even if he did like me, he'd hate all my friends, and that wouldn't sit well with me."

"That's not like him, to yell like that. He was polite about it when he was berating me for befriending a rabbit. Her being female didn't help…thinks she's some seductress or something out to rob me blind."

"I don't think Doki is even capable of imagining doing that to a person. That just shows you how hatred twists the mind, warps somebody entirely. I'm _sure_ he's a nice guy…at least if he wasn't such a bigot." I noticed a light tone of sarcasm there when she called him 'nice'.

"Either way, he wouldn't spit in a cake knowing it reflects on me. Say what you will about him, he respects me."

"Maybe he does, but if you think respect will ever go deeper than a person's hate…you're a fool. Maybe he won't spit in a cake, but he'll cause harm."

"Either way…I got the cake and I'll be there. Count on that."

Hana chuckled. "I'll give you this, Nabi: you're not like him. You're doing this, and it takes guts. You know the implications, that you're going against society like this…"

"By delivering a cake," I said, a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "I, the hero of cat-kind, the deliverer of a delicious pastry."

Hana laughed. "I get what she sees in you. Well, either way, I'll see you at the party."

"Alright. Hey, I may be a little late though. It's gonna be 5:45 when the thing's read,y and you know how congested the metro will be. And the sidewalks…"

"Don't worry about it."

I walked into the bakery a few hours later, as I'd done many times through my life, to see my older cousin Yeong there behind the counter, Gochi nowhere to be seen. Many thought we were twin brothers; indistinguishable except for clothing and voice, and the fact he was two years older than me.

"Nabi!" he exclaimed, waving.

"Yeong! Long time, no see." I approached the counter and shook his hand.

"You're here to pick up that cake, right?"

"Yeah, I have the money," I said as I took out my wallet. "He said he'd take thirty."

"Alright, but…" He looked around to see a few bunnies amongst the diners there. "I need a word. Follow me out back."

He walked out from behind the counter and showed me to the exit, and then walked me to the back, behind the building in a small alley.

"Yeah?"

"Gochi told me why you're buying this here cake…"

"Yeah."

"Nabi, Nabi, Nabi," he said, chuckling a little. "What are you _thinking_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. Don't you know the implications of what you're doing?"

"I'm bringing a friend a cake…it can't be that bad, Yeong."

"You're polluting."

"What? I don't-"

"The blood," he said, a bit irate. "You are polluting our blood, that's as simple as it gets."

I laughed a little. "You're nuts."

"Am I?"

"She's a just a friend, and I'm trying to be nice, is all. No…there's no blood pollution, I assure you."

"You naïve child."

"Am I? Look, Yeong, I'm not here for trouble. I'm not here to challenge the social order. I'm here to pick up the cake I ordered."

"Fine, then. Go on, get your cake. But I warn you, this cannot end well."

"You're a talker," I said, trying to diffuse a little tension. "Haven't changed a bit."

"Whatever."

With that, I went back in, where the other cashier was more than happy to help me instead of berate me. I handed him the money, and he put the box on the counter, complete with red bow and ribbon.

"Hope you deliver it safely," he said. "Gochi, he told me about this cake. Wasn't too happy about it, but…"

"Yeah," I said, in no mood to discuss the matter. "Well, there's your thirty thousand."

He motioned for me to lean in closer, and began to whisper. "You're a brave one…I know your pain, you're in the right here. Nabi, he said your name was?"

"Yeah."

"Nabi, again I say, deliver the cake safely. I know it seems like nothing but you're starting to break barriers. Godspeed."

"Thanks." I took the cake, somewhat in a better mood, and left.

The little bell of the door rang as Doki walked into the darkened café, a small note in hand.

"It said to come here…" she said, rather confused. All of a sudden, the lights shot on and several people, including Hana and her bodyguard Pizza, jumped out from under the tables. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Doki was beside herself with joy and surprise. "You guys, you threw me a surprise party?"

Hana smiled. "Well, we wouldn't have done that if we didn't."

A tall bunny approached her. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks, Red-Eyes…all of you!"

"Uncle Greg," he said, smiling.

"Right, Uncle Greg." She was beaming as always, but more intensely than usual.

"And before you ask," Hana added, taking her to an empty seat around a large table, "I called that cat you've been obsessing over lately, Nabi…"

"You did? Where is he?" Doki asked, becoming frantic as she realized he wasn't there.

"Relax, relax…he's bringing the cake."

"The cake? That's awfully nice of him…wonder why he's doing that, if I'm *just* a friend…"

Hana rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, he's coming."

"Hana, can I ask you something?" Doki asked, her tone becoming a little more serious.

"Sure," Hana said. "Why so serious?"

"Something's strange about him…something tells me if things were different, if…one of us was different, then he'd give me a chance."

"I don't know," Hana said, a sad tone in her voice. "This isn't a fair place…a fair world…"

She laughed a bit. "But this isn't a place to bode on that. It's a party, so enjoy it!""I will. Thanks," Doki said, her previous demeanor returning.

I exited the bakery, cake in tow and with my watch saying 5:50 P.M., giving me five minutes, and I knew it would be impossible to make it. Without warning, the door of the bakery flew open and plunged me into the sidewalk crowd…something told me then that this was going to suck.

The sidewalks were as crowded as the streets sometimes, and that night I found that this was no less true here. A pair of bunny children dashed through, causing me to slip and slam my head into a mailbox.

It seemed like forever, but I finally managed to swing a ride on the metro, which was packed beyond capacity. I found myself pressed against the door of the car, which ended as one would predict when the doors opened, and I wound up shoved against the wall. Regaining my senses, I managed to get myself together just in time for a wave of people to come from seemingly nowhere. Despite this, I got out of the station, went above ground, and checked the cake-somehow, it was in perfect condition. Somebody then bumped into me, and I hurtled over a small railing to catch it. It was all ground-level, but I still was too caught up in the traffic.

It was at that moment I found a miracle-an alleyway. I ran into it, thinking I could get out of the more crowded street and into the near-empty street that I was headed to in the first place…

And then a troupe of wild animals, including a rhino, chased me down. God hates me.

I took shelter from the stampede, hiding in a shack behind a building, and they passed on by. Relieved, I exited the shack, only to knock over a sort of propane tank, and cause a bunch of pillows to fall on top of me. I managed to save the cake, though.

With the clock reading 6:22, it was safe to say only Doki wasn't bored, and that was because of the fact that she knew Nabi was en route with a cake. The others, though, were bored.

"I brought the cake!"

Everyone's glance shot over to…the gray bunny, who had brought a massive cake. Hana sighed.

"Did anybody tell him Nabi was bringing it?" The others shrugged.

With that, Doki simply ate the thing in a few bites, and looked to the door, waiting for Nabi.

I was on the right street, which was empty. The café was right in front of me. There was no way I could lose…at least that's what I thought, when I bumped into a shaggy rabbit wearing a gauze mask, knocking us both down. He was accompanied by down other rabbits, both of them also rather shaggy.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said. "I-I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Il-ho, this guy…he's trouble, I hear," said one of the others, who had an eye patch.

"He knocked Sam-ho over, Yi-ho, that's just idiocy. Maybe blindness, you should be sensitive."

"No, no, no. He's been 'round Doki a lot. I bet he's trying to force a relationship on her."

"Wait, that's not true!" I blurted out, exasperated. "It's…"

"What? Someone like her would seek a cat out?" Il-ho said.

"Well…that-that's what happened…we're just friends! She's not even my girlfriend, so there you go!"

The guy with the mask got up, and the three walked towards me. "We're not too fond of that sort of thing…forcing a nice kid like that into some sick interspecies-"

I jumped up onto a roof and darted across them, not eager to get a beating for all this trouble. They ran alongside the roofs, and I finally jumped down upon seeing the café exterior, dodging a grab, a punch, and then a kick, before trying to get inside the café.

Instead, they tackled me, and we sort of flew in through the door.

Worse yet, the cake came unbundled and was crushed. The four of us looked up to see a rather irate group of party-goers. Doki looked especially mad.

"Get off of him," she said coldly.

"Huh?" Il-ho asked, taken aback.

"I said to get off of him!"

The three turned red, and, one by one they got off of me. Doki ran over and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said. "You know these guys?"

"Yeah…they're all morons. Friends of mine, I suppose, but they're all morons."

I looked at the damaged cake, which had flown out of the box, yet still landed right side up and on the plate. "Well," I said, turning to them, "I guess the morons owe me fifty thousand."

"For a cake?" Il-ho didn't look too happy.

Hana walked over. "I thought you said thirty-"

"No, fifty. Thirty was for the other," I said, winking at her.

"Ah, now I remember."

"But either way it's wrecked," I said. "That…I'm not gonna lie, that really sucks."

"It's not ruined," she said, picking it up and setting it on the table. "Here…Hana, where'd the candles go…here…and there." With that she put in a candle and lit it. "It's perfect."

I smiled. "I guess you're right…well, go on, make a wish!"

She giggled. "Alright." And she blew out the candle.

"It still looks delicious," she added. "What kind is it?"

"Carrot."

"My favorite, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Pizza, can you hand me that knife and fork?"

The large cat nodded, and slid it to her. She cut a small piece out of the cake, tasted it, and somehow was beaming even more.

"It's great!"

"Thank God."

"So, Nabi…" she began, in that particular tone that I knew meant, 'I'm about to start flirting'.

I smiled, a bit uncomfortably. "Doki…"

"Want me to chase you around, for old times' sake?" she asked. Hana snickered a bit.

"Um…well, I wouldn't call it old times' sake…we've known each other for about two weeks, you know, more like…"

She gave me a strange look. I sighed.

"Let me guess…it's gonna happen no matter what I say, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, smiling.

"Well. This, um…this looks like a lose-lose, so I'm just going to go out with a little dignity and ask for a five-second head start, if that works."

"Okay."

I made my way towards the other side of the building.

"One…two…FIVE! Here I come!"

"What?"

She started chasing me around the tables, trying to tackle me (and ergo, snuggle me aggressively). Normally I wouldn't conduct myself this way, but there was something…well, different about that night. I also noticed that there was a cat flirting with Yi-ho…would've congratulated him otherwise, I guess.

A couple of seconds later, she had me down and was, as I'd predicted snuggling aggressively, while the patrons of the café not with our group were blushing and in total shock.

And once that had happened, we were thrown out, left to hold our cake. An anti-intermarriage sign now hung on the door, though I seemed to be the only one with any shame, out of the whole group.

"As if I needed a reason to think that was a bad idea," I said, not looking up.

Doki patted me on the shoulder. "You know you liked it."

I looked up at her. "You're starting to really scare me." I only said it half in jest.

Hana laughed. "He did."

I was red. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"I can tell…I can tell…"

"Help a feline out once in a while, would ya?" I muttered.

The three of us starting laughing. "So, Doki, what did you wish for?" Hana asked.

"Well, if I tell you, it doesn't come true," she said shyly.

"We'll try and make it come true, then, right, Nabi?"

"Uh, sure," I said. "What could it possibly be?"

Doki leaned over to whisper in Hana's ear; Hana gasped a little and Doki merely giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You can ask him," Hana said.

"I'm scared," Doki replied.

"Won't know if you don't try."

"Can you do it?"

Hana sighed. "Fine. Nabi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with her?"

I was a bit stunned (and nervous) but not as shocked as I could've been. "Wha-what?""Told you," Doki said.

"He hasn't answered yet," Hana replied calmly. "I'm sure he wouldn't shoot you down on your birthday, when a date with him was your birthday wish…"

"Way to take off the pressure, Hana," I remarked. "Oh, alright, I'll go."

"Yay!" Doki seemed to have chirped, before throwing me into a (suffocatingly) tight embrace.

"Can't-go-on-date-if-dead," I choked out.

She let go. "Sorry."

"But yeah…I'll go, I'll go, if you're this persistent."

"Next Saturday work?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I can't believe you…that you actually said yes."

"Neither can I…well, then, I call that a satisfactory ending to it all, so I'm going to head home."

"Alright," Doki said. "I'll call you later."

"Um…but I didn't give you my-wait, Hana, how did you-?"

Doki took out her phone and showed me a contact labeled 'Nabi', with my phone number. I sighed.

"I'm going to bed now."

"So, can I call?"

"Sure, why not."

I was recollecting the night's events on the walk home; I was having trouble believing that I was going to go on a date with a _bunny. _The idea was a strange idea, and I couldn't believe it.

On the way, I passed back by Gochi's shop-and Yeong was eyeing me through the window, an angry look on his face. He mouthed out 'traitor' and went into the kitchen, out of view from the window. I chuckled nervously; he was a decent guy but could be brutally racist, like most of the family.

I saw a young bunny girl at the door, a large box in her hands and a lost look in her eyes. I approached her. "Lost?"

"Yeah."

"Need help?"

"Yeah."

"Hop on."

And with that, I took her to her destination, letting her ride on my shoulders. I felt a bit more outgoing that night than usual.

**Again, please rate and review-it feels good to know somebody is reading this and likes it well enough. It only takes a few seconds, and it'll make my day, so please do so! If the 'somebody else will' mentality rules then authors lose morale and get sad, so…please review! ^^**


End file.
